Belong to the Night
by thebabyvamp
Summary: 20 years after Klaus left for New Orleans Caroline finds herself in a difficult situation. A marriage that isn't all it's portrayed to be and a hybrid that seems set on finding her. Which raises the question, where was he all those years and why is he coming to find her now?


A/N

Hi everyone! This is my first ever story and I know it's going to be a bit of an adventure but I hope you like my ideas! Please feel free to leave any feedback. This chapter isn't heavily edited or long because it's really just the introduction. I want to have it mainly set back 18 years ago with later chapters set in the future. It's a bit of a mystery for awhile but I hope you like it.

I'm also looking for someone to help edit and go through chapters with me, if you feel like helping I'd very much appreciate it.

Also please please let me know if you think it's worth continuing or not, I'm nervous about publishing but I feel like this story could be something great!

-M

* * *

Blood dripped off her fingers and stained the white carpet. The beautiful white carpet, that had cost more than she would like to think about, which had also been a popular conversation earlier that night. The "oohs" and ahhs" on how well she kept it clean and how lucky she was to have a husband that provided her with endless extravagant gifts. In the moment she would simply nod and say thank you, it's not that difficult if you're dedicated. Which she was, she was very very dedicated to making her husband happy and making sure everything was absolutely perfect.

For the past twenty years this was the routine. Week days spent slaving and preparing while the weekends were spent hosting and putting on her thousand watt smile, ignoring what happened behind the curtain. Not tonight though, the routine was broken. The routine couldn't be fixed or changed, she couldn't fix this.

The only thing playing in her mind at the moment was that this wasn't supposed to happen.

He wasn't supposed to come back.

Caroline looked down at her dress that used to be gold, now a mixture of reds and browns, what had she done?

* * *

Klaus reached his destination, a local run down pub in Seattle. The owner was a very old friend of his that owed him a few favors. After Elijah had informed Klaus that not only was Caroline not in Mystic Falls after all these years but that Tyler still was and married in fact, he made it his priority to find her. He wasn't sure if he wanted to find her out of angry or love anymore. Twenty years without a word from her felt a lot like rejection but he was a persistent man. He remembered the look in her eyes when he saved her, the grip of her hand when he talked about wanting more, the excitement of traveling the world, she would be his one day.

Stepping into the pub Klaus headed to the bar and ordered a finger of bourbon, he wouldn't be here very long.

When the bartender returned with his drink Klaus leaned over to him and said "Go get my pal Benjamin and you'll find yourself a nice tip once I leave, mate."

"Man if you know Ben at all then you know he doesn't see random guys that walk into the bar. Sorry I can't help you."

Klaus finished his bourbon in a gulp, reached over and grabbed the bartender by the throat, "Well mate I'm sorry then because if you can't help me then you're just in the way." With that being said Klaus threw him back against the wall, hard enough to knock him. Looking around he spotted a set of stairs in the back corner that seemed promising, he climbed the stairs two at a time until he reached the top that led to a wide room. A man was sitting at a desk in the far left, typing away.

"Klaus, I'd says it's a pleasure but we know how things ended last time." The vampire smirked.

"Benjamin! How have you been old friend?"

"We both know you don't care about that so why don't we get down to what you need from me Klaus."

A smile spread across Klaus's face, the sooner he could find her the better anyways.

"I need to talk to you about your little vampire protégé Ezra and his involvement with a certain blonde vampire."

"Ezra and his wife have been together a long time and seem happy, leave it alone Klaus."

At the word wife Klaus visibly tensed, he knew they were together but not like that.

He approached his friend, "How about you just tell me where I can find them and we can leave on better terms than last night? What do you say mate?"

Benjamin frowned, wondering what could be so special about this blonde vampire that had the original hybrid interested. "Sorry Klaus, I can't help you."

"Unfortunately for you, I've heard that one too many times today Ben and it wasn't the answer I wanted." Klaus stepped around the desk and grabbed the man, biting into his neck.

"Now how about you reconsider my question and I'll let you live." He gave Ben a pat and sat down in a chair opposite of him, resting his feet on the desk.


End file.
